1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to unloading conveyors for agricultural harvesters, and, more particularly, to spout arrangements at the discharge end of such unloading conveyors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unloading of grain from agricultural machines such as combine harvesters is typically accomplished using an elongate unloading conveyor. Such unloading conveyors typically are helical auger type conveyors. The conveyors have a discharge end including a discharge opening through which the grain is propelled by the operation of the conveyor. On some conveyors, the discharge opening faces longitudinally or endwardly such that the grain is propelled more longitudinally outwardly, and on others the opening faces more downwardly such that the grain is correspondingly propelled more downwardly.
Unloading conveyors may include a spout arrangement at the discharge end with a rubber boot configured for guiding or directing the grain which is discharged therefrom. However, such boots are not typically adjustable, and provide only minimal grain flow control and guidance, and little or no extension of the effective length of the conveyor. Such boots also do not provide a closure capability to prevent entry of contaminants, nor an ability to prevent dribbling of grain after an unloading operation.
It is also known to provide adjustable spout arrangements at the discharge end of the conveyor. When unloading grain into a grain truck or wagon, the combine and the receiving container (e.g., truck or wagon) will be initially relatively positioned such that the receiving container is correctly positioned beneath the discharge opening of the unloading conveyor for receiving the flow of grain discharged therefrom. This can be relatively easy to accomplish if the combine and receiving container are stationary, but becomes more difficult if the harvester and the receiving container are moving, and the difficulty increases further if the terrain is uneven and/or sloped, and/or a strong, gusting, and/or direction changing wind is present. Further, the grain holding capacity of many harvesters and receiving containers is quite large, and it may be necessary to vary the grain flow location to spread the grain within the receiving container to prevent spillage over the side of the receiving container.
Still further, autonomous operation of harvesters and grain receiving vehicles is becoming more common, and it is desirable to have an improved capability to vary grain flow to a receiving vehicle to compensate or adjust for variances in the distance between or travel paths of the harvester and receiving vehicle, as well as elevational and angular differences. In this latter regard, to maintain productivity, it may be desired to unload while moving, with one or both of the harvester and receiving vehicle traversing uneven terrain, and/or tilted sidewardly, which may require frequent adjustments in grain flow location to achieve desired grain distribution within the receiving vehicle. It may also be desirable to enhance or increase the effective length of the unloading conveyor, particularly one with a downwardly facing discharge opening, without materially increasing the physical length of the conveyor, particularly when the conveyor is in the stored or transport position extending rearwardly from the harvester.
An anti-dribble capability is also a desirable feature, as it limits inadvertent grain loss and possible crop emergence in undesired areas where loose grain is dropped. It is known to provide a partial ball arrangement at the discharge end of the conveyor which acts as a rigid seal between the conveyor and the spout. Such a rigid seal inhibits the dribbling of grain from the unloading conveyor arrangement.